A lost Bass
by Mima Black
Summary: Chuck Bass lost his sister, Mia, when she decided to grow up and didn't need Chuck. But when her mother's dies, Mia has to move back to New York to live with her father and family. Can Chuck help his sister through the pain? Can he help her find herself?
1. When I'm gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, only Mia

Author's Note: Little random story i wrote hope you like it. my first gossip girl story,hope you enjoy, Mima x

-

"Mia, please, please, please don't do anything stupid…when I'm gone" Andrea Hamilton looked concerning at her cheeky rebellious but smiley 14-year-old who was lounging across the sofa, flick aimlessly though her mother's fashion magazine while staring at the ceiling.

Mia Bass looked like her mother. Her dark brown hair flowed on the emerald green sofa and her chestnut eyes were looking at ceiling. Her eyes were the only part, which she shared with her father and brother. She had the same shape nose and smile, small and sweet, just like her mother. She had the shape figure as her mother, hourglass shape. She was wearing a dungarees-skirt that was denim and her Christmas jumper what her current nanny, Gisele, had made her this year, which was bright red and was made of Cashmere. Her bright red converses were swinging on the end of her heels with the laces swaying in the motion of her here legs moving in the air. Her golden locket lay onto of her jumper and sparkled by the ceiling light. Her necklace was the most important item belonging to her; the only thing her mother gave to her that had really meant something.

Mia forgot about the magazine in her hand while thinking about her mother's plea. _When she was gone_, Mia hadn't really thought about when her mother as gone. She knew it was coming but part of her was wishing that miraculously the doctor would burst into the room to announce it was all over and her mother was cured. She had sat in the hospital every Friday and Saturday night for the past four months waiting for her mother to die. Breast Cancer was beating her and Mia knew the most important person was leaving her. The ceiling light was blinding her but some how she didn't really notice. She had gotten use the bright lights in the top-class private hospital room for staying and sleeping on the sofa so many times.

"Mia, please I don't want you kicking up a fuss and going even more rebellious when I'm under five foot on dirt. I don't want to be looking down to see you causing hell. I love you so much I want to make sure you don't ruin everything for your future just because of me. You're a clever girl and whatever happens I want to make sure you get the grades you need to achieve what you want. I know, you don't want to live with your father in New York but he cares and loves you and I promise that before I go I will see that my baby girl has a safe and loving home. Ems please promise me you will be my angel and act like it" Andrea finished her sermon to her silent daughter who had put down the magazine and still was staring at the ceiling. At few minutes Andrea realised that Mia was still thinking.

"Ems?"

"I promise, on one condition"

"What is that?"

"Tell me one thing about dad, the most important facts. Because if I'm going to live with him I want to know what I'm letting myself in for."

Silence seemed to take over the room. Andrea was still in shock of the plea Mia had asked. She had never asked this question in her whole life, Mia had always accepted her father's business is the most important thing to him and was never going to be around long, only for dinner in restaurants, Christmas and Thanksgiving in hotel suites or his current deluxe apartments, a few parents evening if he could fit it into his schedule and short quick telephones before he had to fly away for a business meeting or something involving his Bass Empire. But now she had simple requested that she knew something about him. Andrea stared into the same brown eyes that she had stared and fallen love with all them years ago. Those seven years may have been the worse but they gave her the most beautiful daughter in the world, Emilia Andrea Bass, but went by the name of Mia and only Mia. Andrea knew she was only one who ever got away with calling her daughter Ems, her special name she was only used rarely.

Andrea knew she had to tell Mia the truth about their relationship, she was dying and time was running out. But Andrea was scared, what would Mia think of him? Would she finally see what her parents really were? She had no choice but to tell Mia the truth and let her make a verdict.

"Come here then" Andrea beckoned her daughter over who literally jumped off the sofa and sat cross-legged on the end of the bed staring at her mother interested in what she was about the say. Andrea drew breath.

"Your father is the owner of Bass Industries, he has a son Chu-"

"Mum I know these things. Dad basically owns an Empire of companies, mostly hotels; Chuck well…Chuck is my arrogant brother who is wishing I were never born. Tell me something that when I look at him, I will be proud to his daughter. Or is everything you use to say about him, true?"

"What did I say about him?" Andrea snapped her head to look at her daughter.

"I wasn't stupid, mother, I heard you rants when I was small. Close doors don't block the noise; I know dad only cares about his business and that he is not good with family life. Come on look at Chuck and me. Chuck only cares about booze, women and sex and ruining people's lives and knows dad will just look disapprovingly at him. Dad's rubbish with family, especially with Chuck, they hardly speak"

"You're no angel, young lady. Escaping for boarding school, driving a Vespa around school grounds. Pouring Champagne over some investor's son. Storming out of an engagement party. You and Chuck have your fair share. I know it's been hard with your father and me working all the time. We always gave you the best care and you always caused a fuss, those poor nannies you tortured over the years."

"That isn't our fault mother" Mia spat angrily at what her mother saying.

" I do regret what I did. I put my job first to make sure I could give you a good upbringing."

"What is the point of giving me a good upbringing when you're never around to see me grow up. I amazed you even know who I am, Mum"

"I do know you and when I…go… I'm leaving you all my money and the magazine for you when you're 18. I have provided for you future"

"You think I want to be the richest teenager? A child billionaire? Do you think I'd rather have all that money and grow up with out a mother and a no-existent father?"

"I've tried to do my best but I have never stopped loving you, and neither has your father. We both grew up wishing we had the money to live our dreams. We both wanted to make sure that you could everything we wanted we were young, especially the education. Mia, I would have sold my family to get into Hyton's Elite and now Constance Billard"

"I love you Mum, I always have and I do to Dad. But I feel like I'm going to be a stranger with my own family. Chuck hates me and Dad…well he's dad"

"Your father is hard working, harsh and powerful but what he does is because he love you and Chuck so much he wants to give you and your brother everything you want and need. It was hard for Chuck and Bart after Evelyn's death; he doesn't want to feel the pain again. That why your father isn't close, scared for losing you and feeling that pain again Chuck does not hate you, I don' know what happened between you too, you were so close. You need each other now, Promise me that you try and make your friendship with Chuck work"

"I promise mum…I'll try to make the best of everything"

They sat in silence while thinking of what had just been said. Mia moved and laid next to her mum giving her a hug. Mia was thinking, she had her time with her mother…now she had to have then next journey with her father and Chuck. She had never hardly knew the man she called Dad. She never had proper 'Daddy hugs' as Mia called them like her friends around her got. There were times when she finished boarding school, she would see girls running up to their father and jumping into their arms with love. Mia also just had a driver to pick her up, her parents too busy just to meet her one afternoon. She remembered when she eleven, after her first term at Hytons, Chuck came to meet his little sister, the only happiest time she had ever got a Hytons. Mia knew she had to make it work, to be part of a family . The two women laid on the bed in silence both reflecting on the past, the things they had never said, the outings they never went on, the promises that were broken. Mia decided to make her thoughts known.

"Mum, I'll make it work, I promise"

Andrea looked at her daughter with love a pride. Her daughter was trying to do something good. In the past seven months she had seen her daughter change from a stroppy rebellious teenager into a young lady that would make any mother proud. But Andrea was worried. How was 14-year-old little girl going to change he heartless father and brother?

"Mum, I don't want to be like the girls how only care about how much clothes they can buy with the money their parents make. I don't want to be the girl he meets in restaurants to chat… I want to be with my family. He has missed 14 years of my life…I just don't want to miss anymore. I love you so much and I want to you to be happy up there. I want my brother and Daddy back. I don't know him hardly at all and I think it will be a good time for me to get to know him." Mia looked at her mother, her eyes glistening.

"Sweetheart, I just want to make you happy and you will always make me happy, no matter what" Andrea kissed Mia's head praying that her only daughter could become part of a loving family.

"I love you Mum"

"I love you sweetheart"


	2. Hello New York

_Dear Mia, _

_I did know you Mia. I know this is the strangest way to start a letter but I thought it would be the best to understand that I did know my daughter. I know at the time your reading this I will be gone and it will be hard for you. I wish I could just give you a hug and tell you it's going to be all right. You're a strong girl and I know you're going to be a great person and I will be so proud of you. I am so proud of you now. You've been through hell back these past months and you are still standing strong. I don't want to leave you but we can't stop this. _

_I know today should be a happy day for you; I wish I could be there to hold my little star. Most girls would be celebrating and throwing a party but I know that you won't be. I never wanted to leave you; I always wanted to be there for you, to make it through life with you like my mother did for me. I know I haven't always been there ;I always wanted to be, I wanted to be there for your first crush and date and your fist heartbreak. To hold you when you cried. To help you with you're dress on prom night and eventually wedding and go on shopping sprees with you. I wished I had more nights with just the two of us, without any boys, watching a movie and eating load of food until we felt sick. I have missed out on all the important things in your life I can never make it up now._

_Back to the first sentence, I did know you. I knew you hated boarding school, not just by you're escape routines and your naughty behaviour, sometimes I'm amazed they let you back in but you always had charm and intelligence and you are a beautiful artist. You hated me looking at your work but I loved your art, it was an inspiration to me. I know you hated Hytons as you would not stop complaining when I drove you to the train station, having strops in the back of the car, even your favourite driver Jeremy (I knew this because of the friendly smiles you gave him and all the chats you had from football to fashion) couldn't cheer you up. You were scared of the dark and your nightmares always kept you awake. I remember when you were ten and you had just seen Bart and Chuck at an Annual Ball for someone and something had happened, you came home shaking and when Analise had put you to bed, I knew you weren't asleep. It wasn't a shock when I found you eating ice cream out of the tub on the phone to Chuck and you still wouldn't tell me what happened. I even rang up your father to ask, and he didn't even know but said Chuck was acting to same. I have never seen Chuck so protective of you in those months after the incident. You two use to be so close when you were small; you never let go of his hand when you were out and about. He was your protector and no one could hurt you when you were small. I remember a time when you were six and I was looking after you and Chuck while Bart was away on Business, both of you were playing cards all day, smiling and laughing. Later that night, your nanny had to put you to bed but you wouldn't stop crying until Chuck read you a story and stayed with you that night. I came up later to see you asleep with Chuck protecting you like usually. I have never seen you smile and laugh like you did around him. I know Chuck can be an idiot but remember he is your brother, he hasn't got a mother…your both in the same boat now, be there for each other that is all I ask. _

_When I told your father about the cancer and what my wishes were, and he accepted them. He wants to look after you. Him and Lily want you to become a permanent part of their family. Lily will always be there when I can't, at first I hated my old friend for being able to see my baby girl grow up to a woman you will become. I'm meant to be that mum, but I can't change anything and I rather leave you in the hands of a friend I love and trust. Ems, please let Lily in to your life, she won't replace me but its someone. Going back to your father, this man who for the past 15-years you have never been close to want to try and make it work, you're his family. We agreed to send you up the week of my funeral in New York, so you had a little time to say goodbye to London and home. The house is yours so you can come back to it any time, it one of my gifts to you, to remember the amazing times we had even though they were so little. Mia, Bart is a great man and know it hard to see that some times but believe me it is true. I hoped you two would get the time to plant the seeds before I'm gone but i know that won't happen. Good Luck. Let Bart see the amazing daughter you were to me and let him love you like I have you._

_Mia promise you will tell him everything, I don't want him to get the wrong impressions of what has happened in our lives. He needs to know our past and why it is still effecting your present. The scars may not be pretty but he will understand I promise. i know Chuck will always protect you even when you don't believe it. Trust me for once because I love you. _

_I love you, my baby girl and please look after yourself, I don't want to see you up here any time soon, and lets wait 70 years or more before we reunite. Say hello to everyone for me and behave and show the New York what you really are._

_I love you so much and I hope you will make proud…I know you'll make me proud._

_Happy Birthday Mia _

_Lots of Love_

_Mum xxxxxx_

Mia folded the letter she had received on 15th birthday a week ago and stared out in to the blue sky of the private jet. She knew the trip all too well but this time it would be a long time until she got back onto the jet. She started to get ready. Mia knew she was only doing this to stop her nerves getting the better of her. She saw that they were reaching their destination and slowly stopped moving around and stared out of her window. She always wished she could draw that view of New in the sunset. All the colours she could use that were in the sky that evening. The plane landed smoothly but Mia was now staring out of space wondering what was a head of her.

"Miss. Emilia? Your father is waiting for you outside," said the flight attendant. Mia ignored him partly still in her own little world but also he had called her dreaded name that she refuse to respond to.

"Miss. Emilia? Miss. Bass?"

"Yes."

"Your father is waiting for you" the attendant looked slightly perturbed but Mia smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. Oh, you must be new here, I only go by the name of Mia. No one ever calls me Emilia " Mia smiled and walked down the stairs of the plane putting her feet on New York soil.

This was her home. Mia looked around to see her father, standing tall and showing all him power with just a stern face. A blonde woman who she recognized to be Lily, her father's wife of several months and her best friend Eric's mother, stood with her armed link to Bart and gave her a motherly smile to her stepdaughter. Eric stood there smiling and waved at her excited. Mia smiled and waved back and carried on looking to see two teenagers standing together chatting, maybe even arguing. Serena looked from the other teenager to Mia and smiled ignoring the glare of the man on her other side. Mia followed his gazed that moved now and had locked with her gazed. She gave her brother a small smile, which he nodded back.

"Mia" Eric shouted and ran to his best friend. Mia laughed and ran into his opened arms, squeezing him close and kept her eyes shut worried that she might burst into tears. She knew she couldn't do that She was a Bass. They didn't cry. They didn't show any emotion. But this was the first hug she had gotten from anyone since her mother's death. Eric sixth sense kicked and started rubbing her back, holding her tight. After a while he let go and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, I really needed that" Mia gave a genuine smile.

"Any time'"

Mia and Eric walked to the rest of the group who were still standing smiling at the two youngsters. Lily unhooked her arms and moved to wrapped her arms around Mia who closed her eyes shut hoping the flow of tears would burst through the barriers of her eyelids.

"Welcome home sweetheart. I glad you home" Lily soft voice spoke into her ear.

"Thank you Lily" Mia smiled and jumped and Serena grabbed her into a tight hug.

"M, I've missed you so much! I so glad your home. My lil' sis! I so glad you're living here now" Serena squealed which made Mia laughed. No matter what happened or what country Mia was in, Serena was always there for her, her big sister.

"Good Evening Mia" a stern voice came over the top of the two girls. Serna pulled away and went to her brother's side, leaving Mia with Bart and Chuck.

"Hello Father" Mia kissed her father on the cheek like she had done since she was so small. Bart returned the kiss and nodded. There were never hugs; never an "I love you", never any affection. She was glad he didn't call her Emilia like he use to. Mia turned to her brother who just gazed at her for a while, as neither said a word.

Mia looked at him, still in his school suite, like the other two, with his beloved signature scarf around his neck. She remembered when he got that for a present for their father at Christmas when she was five and he was seven. She would always remember Chuck's smile that day. They had both had the surprise of him turning up on Christmas Day. She smiled as he smirked back at her. Chuck stared at his little sister. Mia had grown since he saw her, which was three months ago. Sleepless nights and nightmares her taken it toll on her, she was tired, thinner as he could see from her skirt and jumper sitting loosely on her frame. Her smile made his heart glow slightly, he was the big brother and somehow he felt as though he had to protect her. Mia spoke first.

"Hello Chuck" Her voice sounded so small and vulnerable but standing there firm and brave, it made him crack.

"Hello Mia" He moved close to her and wrapped his brotherly arms around his little lost sister. Mia broke; the barriers couldn't hold the tears back.

Chuck felt the tears seep through his jacket and squeezed her tight not wanting to let go. After a few seconds Mia, in true Bass fashion, composed she and moved away slight and smiled at Chuck, who smirked back. Chuck look behind his sister to see his dad for the first time in a long time, he had seen his dad smile proudly and nodded to his son.

Mia knew that no matter what, this hug meant that they would stick together. His arms were so warm she didn't want to leave.

"Don't leave me Chuck"

'I won't leave you, little sis, I promise"


	3. Nightmares

Mia sat on the bed in her pajamas, looking through the last letter her mother had left her. She didn't realised she was playing with her mother's beautiful golden necklace. Her father had given it to Andrea the day of their first anniversary.

Dinner had been a chatty occasion but most the talking from Lily, Serena and Eric with Bart making relevant comments. Mia just smiled and laughed with her family but still felt the emptiness she had adopted after her mother's death. Chuck's eyes never left her and he was observing her eating habits. Mia had the tendency to move the food around her plate without eating much, anything ate usually came up later. She couldn't help it as food never stayed down for long, nightmares made her feel sick and she could never stop it. Mia had excused herself from the table quickly through desert feigning a headache which Lily quick to comment that Mia had been on a eight hour flight and a good night sleep would do her well.

"Like I'm going to able to sleep," Mia murmured to herself believing no one had heard except a certain older half-brother. Mia had been sitting on her bed for the past hour and half not wanting to let her nightmares to take the better of her. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Lily had appeared at the door with her warm smile in her lounge clothing but still looking as beautiful as ever. Lily looked at her stepdaughter with concern and love. Mia looked so vulnerable and a lost little girl that she had only seen once before. Lily had known Mia since she was three when Eric had announced that Mia was his new best friend he hade made at nursery school. It had worked out with Serena and Chuck being in the same year and had started school together. Lily had seen the two Bass children at their weakest and strongest points in their childhood. She remembered that look on Mia when she was six, in her party dress looking perfect but with tears falling down her face. It was when Andrea and Bart had come to the decision of a divorce and Mia and an eight-year-old Chuck sitting outside the last dinner party before their parents would be officially apart. That little girl was sitting of the bed just older but still lost.

"I just want to say goodnight and that me and your father are just down the hallway if you need us. Eric and Serena have gone to bed and they say goodnight" Lily sat on the bed next to Mia and started stroking her hair.

"Thank you for everything Lily…do you know what I'm doing tomorrow?" Mia asked still not knowing what was happening with schooling.

"You have the day off tomorrow to settle in and will be having lunch with your father, Chuck and me. We'll be going out as family tonight to celebrate your birthday in the evening, but the rest is up to you. Your will be starting Constance in two weeks, after the funeral and the reading of your mother's will. Is that alright with you?" Lily looked at the girl in front of her who had stiffened at the mention of the funeral and will.

"Yes that's ok"

"Mia, we are your family and no matter what we will be here for. No one is going anywhere. Sleep well sweetheart" Lily moved the girl into her arms who relaxed and started to breath slowly. She kissed Mia's head and let go of her surrogate daughter.

"Good night Mia"

"Good night Lily, say good night to Dad for me please" Mia smiled at Lily, who nodded and slowly closed the door but left a gap, not properly shutting it, as her maternal instinct kicked in reminding her that Mia looked she hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time. Mia decided that she would try to get some sleep. She drifted in and out of sleep but after a while felt a hand stroke her face and kissed her forehead. The scent of smoke and scotch drifted through her sleep and a small smile played her lips.

"_Daddy please I want to dance with you…please daddy you promise!" ten year-old Mia jumped up and down exciting in front of Bart Bass. He turned and gave her a smiled. _

"_Not now Mia please, I will in a bit. Go any find your brother while I talk" Bart turned to the gentleman and tried to talk but Mia wasn't having it. _

"_Daddy! Please!" Mia squealed but Bart wasn't giving in. _

"_Emilia, for the last time go and find Chuck and I will be with you shortly. I won't say it again Emilia" Bart said sternly using her full name. Mia knew that it was time to stop and went off in a huff. _

_She decided to walk through the chatting adults to look for her elder brother and his little group of Serena, Nate and Blair. But she couldn't find him or her best friend Eric. It was too hot inside and the cool summer evening was alluring for Mia and decided that the steps of the buildings would be pretty to sit and watch the world fly by. Mia sat on the step for ten minutes when Chuck came out and sat on the steps next to her. They sat in silence like they did in the past, they like sitting in silence. After a while, Chuck jabbed her in the arm. _

"_Tag" the twelve-year-old boy shouted and jumped and ran down the steps and onto with his juvenile smile acting like a little boy instead of a nearing teenager._

_Mia smiled and ran down the steps and poked Chuck and sprinted down the alleyway nearby. She kept looking behind her for Chuck not noticing the man in front of her. She bashed into his lower body and fell on the floor. _

"_Hello pretty girl" an eerie voice came for the middle age man in front her. Mia looked around for Chuck but didn't see him. _

"_What's you name sweetie?' the man asked holding his hand out to help her up. Mia took hold of to help herself up but the gentleman didn't let go or her._

"_My name is Mia Bass. Thank but you can let go my hand sir" Mia said polite but was shaking with fear. _

"_Not yet pretty girl…I think we should go on a little walk. A Bass are, not related to Bart Bass" the man started to move down the alleyway pulling Mia along with him. Mia tried to escape but it was not help. _

"_He's- he's- he's my daddy" Mia was about to scream but he cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. _

"_Bart Bass' little princess. What do you think he would do if I kept you all to my self" His evil grin took over his face which terrified Mia. She had only one choice. She fiercely bit down on his fingers covering her mouth. He moved his hand off her face, swearing with pain, but when she tried to run, the man tightened his grip on her wrist. _

"_No you don't princess" _

"_CHUCK!!!!" Mia screamed at the top of her lungs while the man tried to pick her up. She kick and screamed while he wrestled with the ten-year-old. _

"_CHUCK!!...CHUCK!!!...DADDY...CHUCK...HELP…CHUCK…"_


	4. Chuck to rescue

"CHUCK…HELP…CHUCK…DADDY…HELP…CHUCK" 15-year-old Mia screamed at the top of her lungs while twisting and turning in her bed cover trying to escape. Chuck Bass in his pajamas rushed into the bedroom when hearing his sister's distressed screams of his name.

"Mia…MIA…it's only a dream…wake up…Mia" he put his hand on her should trying to calm her. He heard movement and voices in the background knowing his father, Lily, Serena and Eric had just walked into all looking worried and frantic.

"STOP!!...LEAVE ME ALONE…CHUCK…Chuck…" Mia's eyes popped open to see her worried brother's face staring down at her. She burst into tears and without a word; Chuck sat down taking his little sister in his arms. She held onto his nightshirt still shaking violently.

"I'm here, Mia, I'm here" He whispered into her ear which seemed to calm her slightly but Mia knew the nauseas would take over any second.

She leapt out of Chuck's arms and barged past her shocked family ad headed straight for the bathroom. She started to heave knowing it would come up anytime soon. Suddenly she felt someone pull hair back from her face and started rubbing her back. Chuck's actions seem to calm Mia. After a few times of heaving, Mia threw up into the toilet and collapsed into the Chuck's arms and closed her eyes with exhaustion. She had never felt this warmth and love from anyone in her life. Back in London it was always a lonely process, no one to rub her back and hold her close. Mia felt a cold wet flannel across her face. She heard two pair of footsteps behind her moving around the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Lily's soft concerning voice calmed Mia even more and snuggled into Chuck's arms even more, Chuck started rocking he little sister into a lullaby.

"How long do you think this has been Happening?" Bart sounded genuine concern for his daughter's health. Mia felt a cool damp flannel dab at her for head. Lily carried on her action while talking to Bart and Chuck about Mia. Mia couldn't here what they were saying, her head hurt too much. Lily put her hand on Mia's head to check her temperature.

'We will get to the bottom of this. We should get her to bed. She looks exhausted" Lily moved away while Chuck moved Mia more securely into his arms started walking to the bedroom. Serena and Eric were still in the room but had changed the sheets. Mia went red with embarrassment. Had she woken everyone up? Her clothes were still damp of sweat and the fait smell of sick surrounded Mia making her shiver with coldness. Chuck noticed her shiver and realised she was still in damp clothes.

"S can you get some more pajamas for Mia please" Serena smiled and nodded and went to the cupboard. Minutes later Serena moved back into the room with a pair of red pajamas. Serena moved over the bed and sat, waiting for the boys to leave for Mia to change.

"We'll wait outside, we're not leaving you Mia" Chuck Kissed Mia's head and slowly moved away from her and stood outside the bedroom with Bart and Eric.

5 minutes later Lily called them back to see Mia changed into a new pair of nightwear. No one wanted to leave the little girl in front of them. Serna and Eric shared the nearest seat between them watching the family care for one another. Serna sadly smiled at Eric knowing they were thinking the same thing. This was their family and no matter what they were going to be there for each other. Lily sat on the wooden storage trunk near the bed watching her children and future stepchildren care for one another. Bart sat on the bed next to his daughter knowing Chuck would have her in his arms the second her could. They had been a little team when they were small, looking after each other. There were many nights after late business trips where his had disappointed them by not turning up to important family evenings that he went to their bedrooms only to find Mia in Chuck's bed, Chuck protecting his little sister from any monsters under the bed. He stared concerning at his daughter and saw the beloved eyes that he had fallen in love 15 years ago when Mia was born. He loved her so much, holding her as a tiny baby, so small and innocent. Bart Bass knew he would always protect and give her all the treasures she would ever want, but this time he knew he couldn't protect Mia from what was hurting her so much inside. Only Chuck could save his little princess. 

Chuck moved back to his original place taking Mia back into his arms and slowly rocked her. He knew what her nightmare was about. When the second she had screamed his name he knew it was what had happened five years ago. It still haunted him. He stared at Mia and kissed her forehead. He had only been close to Mia through childhood up to the age of 13. The protective big brother she always went to or call when everything got too much or being bullied. She was eleven and had told him that she didn't need him to look out for anymore and they had argued, never resolving the issues. But when she had got off the private jet, he knew she need him to look out for her, to care for her like he had done all them years ago. Chuck turned to look at his father who was sitting next to them. He hadn't been this close to his father in years. They were only physically close though Mia. Mia had always brought them together. When she was scared or upset she always wanted both of them near her, even when Bart couldn't. Chuck saw the concern look on his father's face that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Chuck?" Mia whispered tears falling down her face. Chuck looked down to his vulnerable little sister's face stare back up to him.

"Mia, it's ok, I know" He whispered back placing a kiss on her head.

"It wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. I kept screaming for you and daddy, but he wouldn't stop. And then you came and h-he-…."


	5. it's alright

"_CHUCK…HELP…CHUCK…DADDY…HELP…CHUCK"_

"_HEY! GET OFF MY SISTER!" 12-year-old Chuck Bass sprinted toward the man holding on to his sister. _

"_OH NO YOU DON'T BRAT, SHE'S MINE!!" The man wrestled the two children until he pushed Mia towards the wall trapping her between the wall and his body. He had got his arms around Chuck and his hand over his mouth, leaving Chuck helpless. _

"_Both Basses, How lucky me. Do you think Daddy will pay the ransom for his little Princess and Devil" He picked up Mia and dragged Chuck further down the alleyway. A van was parked near a darkened wall; the kidnapper pushed Chuck into the back of the van and slammed the door. Mia could here Chuck's shouts and screams to let him out but he was powerless. No 'I'm Chuck Bass' would get them out of this one. The stranger pushed the scared 10-year-old up against the wall._

"_Where's precious daddy now princess?" he mocked Mia who started to cry._

"_Stop crying, you brat!" the kidnapper slapped her across the face leaving a bright harsh mark against her cheek. A stinging pain soared though Mia's face, making the tears fall fasting, no matter how much she tried to stop them. _

"_I SAID STOP CRYING!" his voice roared in her face as he grabbed her and shook her violently. He dropped her and Mia stumbled trying to not fall to the ground. She wiped the tears off her now dirty face and moved back up the wall staring at the man terrified. _

"_Where's Daddy, Princess?"_

"_Nowhere" a vulnerable voice whispered out of Mia's small sad mouth. _

"_I think I'll leave my mark on you sweetie pie. Just so Daddy knows to never mess with my brother and me. I knew you and the little devil would be bored inside and tag is you favourite game. Now where should I leave my warning for Daddy?" The man sneered making Mia cry even more. _

_He pulled up Mia's dress up to help crystal white panties decide where to leave his mark. He pulled out a small swift knife. Mia had to act before he did anything. She stared at the van to be surprised to see the door slowly opened to see a very scared, worried but angry Chuck Bass. He nodded at her giving her a reassuring smile. The man slowly moved the Mia's leg about to slice lines into her little leg. But before he had the chance, Chuck had jumped up on to the kidnapper's back making him lose balance and stumble forward. Mia knew only one thing to do._

"_HELP! DADDY! HELP!" Mia screeched at the top of lungs and pressed her body to wall not wanting to get hurt. Chuck struggled with the stranger and found his hands around the man's throat. _

"_DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT ME SISTER!" Chuck yelled into the man's face as his hands tightened across his throat. Three bouncers appeared at the end of the alleyway trying to see the commotion. Mia knew they had come to save them. _

"_HELP!" She shouted at them. The men sprinted down the alleyway to stop to see a terrified injured Emilia Bass with her elder brother Charles Bass with his bruised and cut hands and face fighting an now strangling an middle-aged man with a knife in his hand. The two of the men pulled Chuck off the man and pushed toward the other bouncer who was standing next to a scared Mia. Chuck saw the tears flowing down her face as the bouncer tried to calm her down. He moved close to her and wrapped his arms around his baby sister and calmed her down. _

"_Mia…it's alright…it's over…" _

"Mia…it's alright…it's over…"

"…He-he was going to hurt you so much… I was so scared…you saved me…he wasn't going to stop…." Tears flowed down Mia's face as Chuck pulled her inside close to his chest never wanted to let go.

"I was never going to let him hurt you. I was so scared he'd do something I wouldn't be able to stop it. When I heard you scream, my whole world stopped. When I ran down that alley I never thought I would see a piece of scum grabbing you in that way. I was so angry." Chuck spoke to her softly.

" I keep dreaming about it. Ever since mum died. I can't stop"

"When was this?" Lily asked concerning, vaguely remembering what night this could have been. There had been a night when she had seen Mia this scared and Chuck this protective but she just couldn't place it.

"It was the night of the Hamilton's Annual Charity Ball. I was 12 and Mia was 10. It was the night you found us all in the bathroom" Chuck explained knowing it would take a long time to tell the story but he would tell it.

Lily's eyes widened as she remembered. She looked at her two biological children to see them staring at her, all knowing the night that Mia's nightmare took place. Lily had found all Basses and Van der Woodsens with a Waldof and an Archibald all sitting in top floor bathroom looking after two shaken children. They were a close unit, all six of them having grown up together. They knew these parties well and all knew that the top floor bathroom hardly used leaving to be the safety ground if something drastic happened.

It had been the place they had sewed up a huge rip when they were ten for a terrified tear-stricken Blair after she tripped and caught it on a sharp unknown object and knew she mother would kill her for destroying her precious garment.

It was where they hid and comforted a distraught seven-year-old Serena and a silent and upset five-year-old Eric when they had found out their father had left them, too young to understand why.

Nate had been found at age eleven with a bottle of some sort alcohol he was throwing up in one of the toilets when the others found him, with a bruise on his cheek from her his slightly drunken father had hit him. They had nursed him and cleaned up to make him respectable to go back down stairs and join the ball.

Lily remembered the images of all the children in the highly polished bathroom, Nate and Blair cleaning up an injured Chuck whose eyes weren't leaving his little sister. Serena was brushing Mia's hair into a soft ponytail while Eric washed her face and calmed her down. She stared at Mia and wondered how they had got the children up unseen by prying eyes. Lily looked at Chuck who was whispering in Mia's ear that seemed to calm her down.

"Mia…it's alright…it's over…"


	6. i want to go home

"_Mia…it's alright…it's over…" _

"_I want to go home… I don't want to be here…." A frightened Mia whispered in Chuck's ear, who tightened his arms around his little sister. _

"_Mr. Bass. Miss Bass, are you alright?" One of the bouncers, Chuck remembered his name was Andrew, and knelt down to the two shaken children. _

"_Yes we are. Thank You. Can you help us get back inside" Chuck asked as Andrew motioned to pick up Mia, she jumped but looked at Chuck and nodded. Andrew picked her up lightly but her held onto Chuck's hand. The two other bouncers escorted them back into the warm foyer. He placed a shake Mia on the nearest chair and moved around to talk to Chuck. _

"_Mr. Bass, I will just go and get your father" Andrew informed but when he was about to turned around he was stooped but a shout. _

"_NO!" Both bass children looked at him terrified. The bouncer was confused; these two terrified children who had nearly been attacked and kidnapped didn't want to see their father. _

"_Please Sir, don't get Dad. He'll be angry he was talking to someone very important. Could you get Serena Van Der Woodsen, Nate Archibald or Blair Waldof?" Chuck asked, his eyes pleading for the man not to get his father. But before Andrew had made his decision a shout of a blonde girl in a bright blue dress came running down the foyer to the Bass children. _

"_CHUCK! What happened?" 12-year-old Serena Van Der Woodsen stopped and pulled her friend into a giant hug. _

_Three other children had followed Serena down the foyer when they say their cheeky friend hurt with his little sister still shaking with fear. Blair Waldof, in a royal red silk dress hugged, Chuck after Serena had let him and gone to sit next to an upset Mia. Eric sat the other side of his best friend. _

"_Mia what happened?" Eric whispered softly looking at her seeing the rivers of tears falling down her face. Blair and Nate were holding up Chuck as he tried to stand, energy all drained from him._

"_We have to get them upstairs before anyone sees them" lair stated while looking around to see if the coast was clear. She saw the three bouncers still standing with still silent as the young group of children reunited with them. _

"_Excuse me, can you help you move these two up to the top floor? It's just our parent with not be happy if they see them like this" 12-year-old Blair put on her most grown-up voice and point to the three men who looked at shock of what that had been asked to do. _

"_Miss Waldorf, I really think we get Mr. Bass he-"_

"_Mr. Bass is in a very important business discussion and will not be happy to be interrupted because of this. We can look after them, we need to move them up to the top bathroom" Blair ordered and the bouncers reluctantly agreed. _

_Andrew lifted Mia back into his arms while another steered Chuck toward the stairs. The last stood at the doors of the ballroom to keep a look at. The group slowly moved across the foyer while looking anxiously around for any adult. Luckily they were all inside the ballroom dancing, talking and drinking too much champagne. Five minutes later the two Bass children were sitting in the large marble abandoned bathroom. Blair and Nate had already started cleaning Chuck up who hadn't let go of Mia's hand, still trying to clam her down. Serena and Eric were trying to clean Mia's dress that she had taken off. No one talked but just moved to do their jobs they had taken up. Mia was the first to talk and to break the comforting silence. _

"_I want to go home…" _

"_Where's your home?" Chuck asked the small little girl in front of her, tears streaming out of her large chestnut eyes.  
_

"I want to go home…"

15-year-old Mia Bass whipsered into the chest of her older brother and the tears fell down her face. Chuck squeezed Mia close knowing that every face in the room had tears in their eyes. He had to show Mia where her home was no matter what.


End file.
